All Play
by herinfiniteeyes
Summary: A side-shot/outtake for my story, All Work and No Play. Bella's lonely and she asks Edward to try something new over the phone...Rated M for a dirty, dirty lemon. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!
1. Phone sex!

**A/N: Welcome to the product of an excessive imagination as pertains to sex. This is not part of All Work and No Play in a way that would have any bearing on the story; this is merely a side shot to keep you all on your toes;) **

**I would like to mention here that my Pandora radio station randomly brought up a song called "Love Train" by Seventh Key. It's like some sort of...fuck, I dunno, but it's hilarious. "Let me ride your love train, let me climb aboard and take a ride..." EWW haha. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

BPOV

I climbed into bed and shut off the light before grabbing my phone to text Edward. He wanted me to call him before I went to sleep, and I agreed, but I still wanted to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything.

_Hey, I'm about to go to sleep. Still want me to call you? -B_

There. The last thing I wanted to do was interrupt his...whatever he was doing. My phone chimed from beneath my pillow, and I pulled it out to see a text from him.

_Definitely. I'll be waiting. -E_

I smiled and hit the button to call him. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted.

My smile turned dreamy; I never got tired of hearing him call me beautiful. "Hey. Whatcha doin'?" I replied.

I heard quiet music in the background. "I was just waiting to hear from you, and then I'm going to go to bed, too," he said.

I wanted to know what he was up to tonight, but I didn't want to pry into his personal space, so I kept my mouth shut about it. Instead, I simply asked him, "How was your day?"

He chuckled and his voice was smooth and sexy as he replied, "It was good. I got some packing done and had a nice dinner with my parents. I wish you could have met them."

I squirmed a lot at the idea of meeting Edward's parents someday, but pushed that thought aside as I thought about how much I missed him and his touch. I'd seen him last night, but it seemed like I just couldn't get enough of him, and it was driving me to distraction.

I decided to be brave. "Um, so, you know, I was thinking...have you ever..." I trailed off, suddenly terrified he'd think I was some sort of slut for what I was about to suggest.

Edward was silent, obviously waiting for me to finish. When it became clear to him that I wasn't going to, he gently nudged me. "Have I ever what?"

I swallowed hard and tried to calm my racing heart. I wanted to do this, but I wasn't sure I could follow through with it.

"Baby, you can ask me anything. You know that."

I clenched my eyes shut and decided to spit it out. "Have you ever had phone sex?"

He didn't answer me immediately, and in that moment, I wanted to die. I thought about just hanging up on him and suffocating myself with the pillow, but before I could do that, he finally replied.

"Actually, no, but I'm definitely willing to give it a try, if that's what you're asking," he said with wicked amusement coloring his words.

I blushed to my toes and tried to relax. After clearing my throat, I felt it was safe to answer without my voice cracking. "Um, yes, actually..."

Awesome. I sounded like a huge nerd.

"What are you wearing right now, Isabella?" he demanded, a sudden sensuality taking over his tone.

I almost laughed nervously, but it froze in my throat. Edward only called me Isabella when he meant _business. _

And, oh boy, did I like it when Edward meant business.

"Um, a tank top and some underwear?" I replied weakly, causing it to sound like more of a question. _As if he would know what I was wearing better than I did. Psh!_

"Describe your panties to me," he requested roughly.

I gulped and looked down at the underwear I was wearing. Hearing the word "panties" from Edward's mouth caused a tingle in my veins. "It's, um...they're black lacy boy shorts," I whispered, as if I feared being overheard.

"Hmmm...Very nice. Take your tank top off and touch those gorgeous breasts of yours," he purred.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this! _I thought to myself. "Okay, hold on," I said as I put the phone down so I could remove my shirt. I tossed it on the ground next to my bed and settled in again before reaching for my phone once more. "Done," I told him breathlessly.

"Touch your nipples. I know how you like it, baby. You love it when I twist them, pinch them, lick them," he said. His voice was like steel wrapped in satin, and it made me shiver as I did as he asked me to.

I choked on a moan as I touched my breasts the way Edward usually did. I'd never touched my own breasts like this before, and while it wasn't the same as having his hands on me, it was definitely still stimulating.

"That's it, Isabella. Let me hear you. Now lick your fingers until they're nice and wet and rub them over your breasts. Imagine it's my tongue licking and sucking on your sweet nipples, baby." With his words, I sucked the fingers on my right hand into my mouth and got them wet to do ask he asked.

I didn't hold back my whimper of pleasure this time, and I could hear his breathing pick up as well. "What about you?" I asked.

"What _about _me?" he asked sincerely.

"I want you to be in this with me," I pleaded.

He paused. "Okay, then. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

I tried to think of what to say, but my bravado was deserting me. I could submit to his demands, but when it came to making my own, I was a little bit lost.

"Baby, you know I'll do anything you want me to. Talk to me," he urged gently. His voice still held the sexual undertone that made my toes curl instinctively in pleasure.

I thought for a second before I replied. When he put it like that, I knew I could be brave. I could do this. "I want you to take your clothes off and touch yourself as you think about me."

There, I said it. I held my breath until he replied.

"Done. Now, touch those lacy panties of yours."

I trailed my fingers down from my breasts and over my underwear, anticipating the moment when I would reach where I knew he wanted me to touch. "Yes..." I sighed in pleasure.

"Are you wet for me, baby? Did you soak through your panties at the thought of me?" he crooned.

His words shot bolts of lust directly to my pussy, and I felt my muscles clench almost painfully. "Yes!" I moaned as my fingers pressed against the wet spot forming on my underwear.

"Good, because my cock is throbbing just listening to you. Take your panties off _now_." His voice was deep and enticing, and I did exactly as he asked.

"Are you...touching yourself, too?" I asked shyly.

"_Yes_," he moaned. I felt a zing of power shoot through me. This beautiful, sexual man was touching himself at the thought of me.

It was a heady experience.

"Baby, I want you to finger your pussy. Feel how wet you are for me and tell me how it feels to touch yourself," he said tightly.

Without hesitation, I parted my slick folds and pushed two fingers inside myself. I moaned and arched my hips off the bed, feeling so wound up that I felt like I could come right then. "I...I'm so wet," I whimpered.

"That's right, baby. You're so wet _for me. _Only _I _can make you this wet, Isabella. Tell me," he commanded roughly.

I swallowed back the whimper of pleasure at his gruff tone and took a desperate breath. "Only you make me this wet. Oh, _Edward!_"

He was panting now. "You wish I was there, don't you? You wish I could be there to fuck you so deep with my cock. You know it's hard as a rock, desperate to be in your tight little pussy. _Begging _for it."

I was thrashing on the bed now, feeling the wetness between my thighs seeping into the twisted sheets. "I wish you were here!" I moaned loudly.

"Do you?" he asked quietly.

"I DO!" I screamed as I added another finger, trying so desperately to bring myself the same sensation of fullness I had whenever Edward was inside me.

"Then open your window and let me inside," he answered huskily.

My pleasure-ridden body went limp as I digested his words. "You're...you're _here_?" I squeaked.

I heard a dark chuckle come through the phone as a light tap sounded on my window. I saw his blurry figure through the sheer curtains. I dropped my phone and bounded toward him, desperate to finish what we'd started.

After unlatching the window, I stepped back so Edward could climb in. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with black jeans and brown boots. I knew I should have been angry with him for misleading me on the phone, but I was just too fucking horny to care. His eyes were heavy-lidded and he stared at me with a primal intensity that made my thighs quiver in anticipation.

"But...you said you were naked," I stammered, suddenly intimidated by the heat pouring off of him.

He grinned darkly and advanced toward me, looking more like a predator than he had any right to. "I did, didn't I? Well, I can fix that easily enough," he said as he reached behind his head to pull his shirt off with one arm.

I could never figure out _why _that was so fucking sexy, but it was. Especially since now, I could see all those sculpted muscles just begging to be touched.

His pants quickly followed and I drooled a little bit when he kicked off his boots. He hadn't worn any underwear, so he was stark naked, just like that.

He stepped closer to me and I backed up, instinctively afraid of that predatory gleam in his eyes. "Bella," he crooned dangerously. "Let me have you."

I gulped and went wide-eyed as I saw how hard and ready he was. I knew I was acting like an idiot, but something in me was terrified of the intensity shining in his eyes and vibrating through his muscles. "I...um..." I stammered stupidly.

His mouth kicked up in that crooked grin that did nothing to make me feel reassured. "You know how I can make you feel, baby. You know how good it is between us. Let me give you what you need," he purred seductively.

_Fuck. He's trying to make me brain dead, isn't he? _

I backed myself up against the windowsill, feeling trapped. I wasn't scared of _him_, per se; I was just scared of the ridiculous amount of need I felt pouring through my veins as I looked at him.

He had the power to hold my heart in his hand, to lift me up or destroy me. He could be the best thing that ever happened to me, or my worst fucking nightmare. He had that power over me, and I knew it better than ever as I stood there staring at him.

Edward advanced with measured steps until he was standing right in front of me, a breath away. His dark eyes were a tawny brown and his pupils were dilated with his lust. I held my breath and waited for his next words.

He lifted his hand and brushed his fingertips up my side and over my breast as my lungs burned with the effort to keep me still. If I released my breath, I would start panting and then Edward would know just how shaky I was right now.

If he knew, he'd stop touching me, and I couldn't have that. I needed him _so much_.

"Bella, honey, look at me," he requested in his velvety smooth voice. I raised my eyes to his and found myself mesmerized by their depths. "Let. Me. Have. You."

After a barely perceptible nod from me, his warm hands brushed up my sides and gripped me around my ribcage, just beneath my breasts. I released my shaky breath and felt his hands move higher, pushing my breasts up and together as he leaned down to bury his face in them. I heard him inhale deeply before he raised his head and looked me right in the eye. "You smell so sweet, do you know that? It's mouthwatering. It makes me want to taste you every time I smell you."

I gulped and looked back at him helplessly, feeling so lost in my lust for him that I was rendered mute.

"Talk to me. I need to hear you tell me you want this," he whispered into my ear. I felt his tongue sweep out to toy with the sensitive skin behind my ear, and I shivered.

He pulled back and looked at me expectantly. I licked my lips and lifted my trembling arms to wrap around his shoulders. "I want this," I whispered. "I need you."

Edward's eyes smoldered at my words, and I knew whatever control he'd had was long gone. His hands gripped my hips and he lifted me up, effortlessly carrying me back over to the bed. He came down over me, crouching like the predator he was. I shivered and waited for his next move.

His dark gaze swept over me and I could see he was trying to decide how he wanted to take me. My fingers itched to touch him, so I did. I reached out and stroked over his chest, feeling the dips and ridges that made his body so intriguing. He was hovering over me on his knees, so I sat up until I could brush my lips across his skin.

He growled deep in his chest and I felt the rumble through my lips and hands. I licked across his nipples and nipped at them until he fisted his hands in my hair and pulled me up roughly to receive his kiss. His tongue stroked against mine, and his taste filled my senses.

I was weak, powerless against my need for him.

Edward used his body to press me back onto the bed, and once I was there, I felt his hands reach around my thighs to situate my legs over his forearms. He sat back on his haunches and positioned himself against my soaking wet entrance.

"Did you like fingering your pussy while I listened to you, baby?" he groaned.

"_Yes_," I whimpered as he jackknifed into me, pushing all the way to the hilt in one smooth thrust. My neck arched in agonized pleasure.

"Tell me what it felt like, fucking yourself for me," he grated out.

I had a scream locked in my throat. "It was so wet, so tight. I wanted you to be the one fucking me," I told him, trying so hard not to give in to my shy side right now. I wanted to give him what he wanted, just like he always gave so much to me.

"Yes, baby, yes. You feel so _fucking _good. I knew I couldn't sleep without feeling your pussy wrapped tight around my cock," he moaned.

I felt my muscles fluttering around him as he thrust against me at an almost punishing pace. His hipbones were jutting against the inside of my thighs, and it felt so fucking good to have him here with me like this that I wanted to cry. "Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me harder!" I begged, wanting to feel him lose all of his control.

His thrusts slowed down, but he went deeper with each stroke. His fingers were cutting into my flesh on my hips and thighs, and I hoped that I would have bruises tomorrow to remind me of how amazing tonight was. I arched up, pushing myself up against him, trying desperately to get the angle that would push me over the edge.

He pulled my legs up until they were draped over his shoulders, and he sat up on his knees. His thrusts sped up again, and he hit me deeply on each inward stroke. I was _so _ready to come. "Oh my god! Edward! I'm gonna come!" I shouted, feeling the familiar tingle zinging up my spine.

He pushed my thighs apart and bent down over me, supporting himself on one hand as the other wrapped around my thigh. The hand gripping my thigh reached back until his fingertips were clenching my ass, and I felt a different kind of pleasure boil in my blood as his finger brushed over the crease between my ass cheeks. "You want this?" he demanded ruthlessly.

"Fuck, _yes_!" I whined.

His finger pressed against my rear entrance and without warning, I felt my inner muscles clamp down around his throbbing dick. "Come on my cock, baby. Feel me; feel me fucking your sweet pussy. Come for me. Come for me like only I can make you come," he coaxed in a rough tone.

I arched up against him and felt the tip of his finger slip inside my ass just barely before I was thrashing, arching, scratching, screaming. My eyes rolled back in my head, my toes curled, my mind went blank with intense pleasure.

I was so lost in my orgasm that it took me a moment to realize Edward was coming, too. He thrust against me heavily, shouting my name and filling me up with his hot release. I felt my legs quiver around his waist and my heart raced rapidly.

"Holy fucking shit," I panted, not even aware of my words.

Edward laughed heartily and collapsed against me as if he were boneless. "You can say that again."

My hair was plastered to my sweaty skin, and Edward was glued to me. We needed a shower _now_. "Let's go take a shower," I suggested breathlessly.

He groaned, but sat up and stared vacantly around my room as if he was only now becoming aware of his surroundings. I had to laugh at the look on his face. "What's wrong with you?" I snickered.

He looked at me dazedly. "I do believe you literally fucked my brains out, woman!"

**A/N: Squeee!!! I totally felt the need to write this, but eh, it wasn't in the plan for the story, so here it is instead. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did;)**


	2. Ch 13 Outtake

**A/N: "Missing" sex scene in the hotel room from Ch 13. I took it out and decided to post it as an outtake because I wanted the end of the chapter to be more intense. **

He pushed up on his hands above me and used his knee to part my legs. His mouth was hot and wet on mine, and I moaned when he dropped his hips down to push against mine. "I need to touch you," he said against my neck as he trailed wet kisses across my skin. I shuddered against the shiver it sent down my spine.

He gripped my hands in his and brought them up above my head. He gathered them into his left hand and held them there as his right hand came down to pull my shirt down beneath my breasts. I silently thanked myself for wearing such a stretchy, wide-necked shirt today. His hand was rough as he yanked down on my bra until my right breast popped out from the cup. He kneaded my flesh and pinched my nipple between his fingers.

I arched up against him and ground myself against the solid thigh shoved high between my legs. He devoured my mouth with more urgency than I would have thought possible. His hand left my breast and traveled down to my thigh before he hitched my leg up on his waist. "I can't wait to be inside you. I'm going to get these fucking pants off and then I'm going to shove my cock into that needy little pussy."

I cried out as he bit down on my earlobe. His breath was hot on my neck as he lifted his hips up just enough to start pulling at the button on my jeans. I reached down to grip his erection in my hand through his jeans and he hissed. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he ground out.

I bit my lip in anticipation as he worked to get my jeans off. I made quick work of his button fly but only got his jeans down past his bare ass before he yanked my jeans off. In one smooth motion, he pushed my thighs open as wide as they could go and plunged into me until his hips were flush against mine. I choked on a high-pitched cry as he withdrew and thrust against me, getting deeper than I thought possible.

He hitched my leg up on his hip again and settled into a steady pounding rhythm as I gripped his shoulders and tried not to make too much noise. His chest rumbled against mine as he moaned and closed his eyes in an expression of intense pleasure. "That's it, baby, take me. Take me all the way. I'll give it to you how you like it," he murmured.

I lifted my mouth to his and thrust my tongue into his mouth. "Fuck me, Edward."

He growled against my throat and sat up. I didn't know what he was planning until he pulled out of me and rolled me over onto my stomach. "On your knees," he commanded.

I complied and he wrapped his arm around my hips, dragging me back until I was at the edge of the bed on my hands and knees. He stood behind me and put both hands on my hips before thrusting back into me. The new angle took him deeper than before and I pushed back against him as I cried out.

He pounded into me, giving me everything. This was pure, dirty fucking. I was spread out and penetrated, and all I could think about was how amazing it felt. I wasn't embarrassed or shy, and I knew he definitely wasn't either. I wanted to tell him how good it felt, and how turned on I was, but all I could choke out was, "Feels so good."

Edward's laugh was dark and sexy. "Good, baby. Tell me how good."

I moaned and dropped down onto my elbows. I pressed my hot cheek against the mattress. "Fuck," I whimpered.

"You're so wet. So fucking wet. You like it like this, don't you? Such a dirty little girl with your big brown eyes and your tight little pussy just begging to be fucked."

His hands dropped to my ass and I felt his left hand slap against my skin. It stung but it felt good at the same time. I cried out and he spanked me again, a little harder. "You liked it that first time in my office, didn't you? You liked me spreading you out on my desk and fucking you. You're only happy with my cock buried deep inside you, making you come."

"Yes," I whimpered helplessly. "God, yes!"

His hands spread my cheeks wide and I felt the tip of his wet thumb press against the puckered skin. He pushed until his thumb was all the way inside. "I wonder if you'll come on my cock when it's in your ass the way you come when I'm in your pussy," he said almost conversationally, but it sounded like a warning at the same time.

The feeling of his thumb in my ass as he pounded into my pussy was too intense. His other hand came down between my legs and he cupped me, pressing his fingertips against my clit. He moved his thumb against the tight muscles of my rear entrance and I felt the tightening in my belly. "I'm gonna come," I mumbled.

"I know you are. I can feel you. Milk my cock, baby. Make me come with you," he coaxed. I moaned into the bedspread and felt my muscles clamp down on his dick and his thumb as I came hard. I cried out and moved against him.

As my orgasm faded, he removed his thumb and pushed me up the bed until he had enough room to get up on his knees behind me. He dropped the lower half of his body down on top of mine and that made my legs spread even wider. My hips protested the position, but I could tell he was close and it felt too damn good to stop anyway. He thrust a few more times before I heard him curse and jerk against me. He emptied into me and moaned deep in his chest before collapsing next to me on the bed. I awkwardly turned on my side and groaned because my hips ached.


End file.
